


Uncle Gaius' 90th birthday

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin doesn't feel like going to Uncle Gaius' birthday party. It's going to be booooooooring.





	Uncle Gaius' 90th birthday

"Mam, I don't want to!"

"Merlin, it's Uncle Gaius' 90th birthday, we're going."

"You can go, I can say 'happy birthday' on the phone."

"No, you can't." Hunith was adamant. 

Merlin sighed. "But it's going to be boring."

"Then you'll be bored for a couple of hours, it won't kill you. And I'm sure that there will be other people your age, you can talk to them."

"I'm not five anymore and play with the other kids people bring."

Hunith slowly lost her patience. "Then stop acting like you're five and get dressed. We're leaving in 10."

It wasn't that Merlin didn't like Uncle Gaius, Uncle Gaius was great. He'd spent many hours in the bookshop Gaius was working at when he was a kid and still liked talking to the old man. He just hated occasions like this one, where everyone came over, told him how much he'd grown, old ladies tried to pinch his cheek and he had no idea who they even were. Usually, the 'other people his age' weren't interested in his music or the other things he liked, so they had very little in common and it was dead boring. He knew he wouldn't get away with feigning a stomach ache now, so he sighed deeply and put on his nice shirt and the stupid scratchy dress pants his mam liked so much on him. If that would help him getting out of wearing a tie, it might be worth it. 

After saying happy birthday to Uncle Gaius, Merlin stood about, awkwardly holding a glass of orange juice, desperately hoping that none of the strange older people would come and try to tell him 'oh my, how much you have grown'. He hated this sentence. Yes, he had grown lately, but it was all out of proportions and where the boys in his class had started to gain some muscles, he had just grown and his limbs were too long for him. 

As he stood and pondered getting his mobile out and finding a quiet corner to listen to some music or play a game, someone knocked him in the back and he took a step forward to not stumble. "Hey!" When he turned around, glaring daggers, he found a young man about his age, grinning and shrugging. 

"Hey yourself. You were in the way."

"And the possibility of just telling me so was beyond you?`"

The blond with the blue eyes grinned wider. "No, but it was more fun this way."

"You're an arse." Merlin couldn't help but grinning back. The boy was just what he liked. 

"Yours is not bad either." The boy sipped his drink. "What's your name?"

Merlin blushed. Had the bloke just mentioned his arse? And said that he liked it? "I'm Merlin. You?"

"Arthur Pendragon." 

He said it as if it should mean something to Merlin. But Merlin was too busy watching the blue eyes and the gorgeous face and unconsciously stepped a bit closer. 

Hunith, who was in the middle of some small-talk with Gaius' former employer's wife, smiled widely. 

Ygraine looked into the same direction. "It seems as if we will see each other a bit more often from now on."


End file.
